User blog:-Ultimate1onskates-/Supreme Domination: EA Heroes
This a new concept I have crafted mentioning What If EA had an orignal arcade-style fighting IP enlisting their own published Games as fighting characters thrown into an era of the mass extermination by evil forces created by their justice and crimes. The story can be great and all, but how about the playable characters? Here Goes: Isaac Clarke: A bloody expert at taming the war on horror. This engineer ship specialist can be familiar with Marvel's Ironman. The armored genius creates a makeshift aresenal of his nefarious tools and tech. Isaac is a balanced character, having moderate offensive capabilities, defence from air attacks, ground attacks, and the ability to recover his health during play. His fighting style and attack combos differ from what characters that are on his team. While he is extremely strategic, his attacks are relatively low. Damaged deal by Isaac doubles to the repetition of combos, moves, and manuverable options against his enemy. Attacks: Standard Attacks - Left punch, right punch, left undercut, right undercut, stomp, double stomp, super stomp, headbutt, screwdriver stab. Multi Button Attacks Into the Abyss: Isaac can retreat for a brief second, then tag himself in again as his own backup character, in case in is in a three on three tag-team match, the will heighten the chance of his team pulling off more combos, but Isaac's attack and defense stats will be dropped. This attack can only be used two times per match. Supressed! Insanity Yes!: Isaac can form apparitions of his opponent to predict his optional movements ahead of time before they could strike. By using this attack while it is in effect, Isaac can counter the attacks, doubling their true attack on his opponent. If he succeeds to counter attack thrice, he will become heightened to greater speed, greater defense, and greater attack power. Tools of Trade: Isaac will summon his tools little by little and merge them into one, blasting opponents with a rising beam of rainbow colors and explosive reactions, sticking to opponents before either blowing them up, stunning them, knocking them backwards,temperarily burning them, disabling a random combo or attack, or allowing the opposing player to mimic this ability, making it a gutsy approach to winning. EA it's in our Blood!: Isaac can direct an attack at his foes, unleashing a wild frenzy of gunships, sprawl security, boss necromorphs, forming a brief playable area aside from the area being played on at the moment. Warning! Summoned entities WILL atttack both players, giving a king of the hill effect to see who can cover higher ground while defeating their foe. 3 Years' Notice: Isaac shares his hauntings of Nicole, dispersing her nasty attempts to ruin him as a towering ginormous women slowly stepping towards the opponent. If they make contact with Nicole, she will step onthem, triggering an illusion being killed by her, then, Isaac will appear in front of them in reality, pumping a seekershell into his foe, knocking him across the fighting area; reducing 20% of his'/hers' orignal health. Combos I'll continue this blog later. good night. Category:Blog posts